


The Best, The Worst, and The Love That Binds Them

by thatfuckingfang



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (part 1 and 2), First fic in over 4 years, I Don't Even Know, I don't even ship this..., I wrote this for a mock exam, My First Work in This Fandom, Starts with a Charles Dickens Quote, Takes place in Accepting Anxiety, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfuckingfang/pseuds/thatfuckingfang
Summary: It was the best of times.It was the worst of times.





	The Best, The Worst, and The Love That Binds Them

It was the best of times.  
_It was the worst of times_

I sat up and stretched, feeling my usual fabulous self. Shall I let the emo nightmare sleep in? Never! I burst into his room, but don't see him anywhere. Oh well, guess breakfast is before scaring Dr Gloom today.

_I crawled out from under my bed. Why is Princey so... Him? It's not like I'm his polar opposite or anything. I'm cruel, and unnecessary, and hurtful. Roman is supposed to be happiness, and dreams, and hope. I'm nothing._

I pull up out of Thomas' mind to see what he's up to. He seems...off. I don't know why, but he does.

_I pull back, deeper into Thomas' fears and forgotten memories. With any luck at all, I'll fade away. Maybe then the others will be free from my influence._

Patton and Logan join us. The Heart, The Brain, The Dreams and... the... Buffoon? Something is deeply wrong here. Thomas hasn't locked his car; he hasn't brushed his hair, and worst of all, he is nowhere near on track. How did this happen? Maybe Surly Temple could shed some... light (?) on the situation here. I mean, there's no worse Thomas can go, is there?

_I hear them calling my 'name'. Anxiety, Anxiety. Roman shouts, Patton tries sweetness. They finally clock on to the fact that I'm not showing up. I'm done being insulted. They're right. Some days I feel like I'm just a noose around Thomas' throat. I stop him going out, meeting new people, doing what he wants to do with his friends. I make him worry if they are his friends. Time to permanently mute his worst thoughts._

We, for some bizarre reason, decide we need Brad Pitiful so we go on an adventure to his room. Patton is instantly afraid of the curtains, Logan starts his exposition thing, and Hot Topic is... nowhere. Odd.

_"What are you doing in my room?" I shout at them. Don't they see? This is for their own good. They don't need me, I'm just... extra. Unneeded._

I scream at his sudden appearance and it sounds absolutely nothing. Nothing like a small child. Not at all. J Delightful is here, and Thomas is back to normal.

_Oh no. Please tell me we aren't about to have a heartfelt moment. Please let this just be an extra intense insult session. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleas-_

"You are what pushes Thomas to be... better. And that's as sure a sign as any that you're willing to work as a team." I smile hesitantly at Anxiety. "DID I DO GOOD, PATTON TELL ME I DID GOOD" I suddenly shout. Logan starts gesturing at his Yerkes-Dodson curve at the HIGH end. Anxiety seems to be the only one not freaking out right now.

_"Breathe in for four seconds. Hold it for seven seconds. Breathe out for eight seconds. Keep going." We transport back to Thomas' living room._

"You saved me. I thought-"

_"Fight or flight, am I right? I dislike you, Roman, but I don't want you in a more anxious way. You...You're alright as you are." I smile shakily._

I smile back, trying to give him a little confidence. He smiles stronger, then inhales deeply.

_I can't believe I'm considering this. Am I actually gonna do this? Am I not gonna mess up? "My name... My name is.... mynameisVirgil!" I rush out. It may not be much, but it's my name._

Virgil. Very apt description of what he does. Vigilantly protecting Thomas from our mistakes. "That took much bravery, my... friend. 'Tis a glorious name, befitting a glorious person such as yourself." I beam at him, and, for the first time since we met - 

_I catch his eyes and move in closer. As I lean in, his breath hitches. "Thanks for believing in me, even if I don't... Roman."_

Surging forward, I pounce like a lion. Capturing his lips with mine, we consolidate all we've ever dreamed and never dared to hope. "I love you, Virgil."

_I love you too, Roman._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 45 minutes for an exam because I had no inspiration. Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Stay classy guys, gals and non-binary pals!


End file.
